This invention relates generally to business forms and, specifically, to a multiple part business form assembly with repositionable self-stick adhesive labels as one or more of the form parts.
It is often necessary to individually identify packages or other items to be mailed, shipped, etc., by, for example, the name and address of a purchaser and/or a related invoice number or the like. Other required information may include the sender's name and address as well as information specific to the item being shipped. Similarly, accurate identification and recording of information is essential many other areas, for example, in the medical field, and particularly for laboratory specimens, etc.
It has been the practice to write or otherwise transfer information onto envelopes, packages or other items for identification purposes. Typically, such information is taken from other documents which are related in some capacity to the shipment, e.g., a purchaser list, inventory list, laboratory sample, etc. This procedure, of course, is open to the possibility of erroneous transfer, and an overall lack of procedural uniformity. This same problem exists in the medical, pharmaceutical, mail order and other areas where accurate transfer of information is essential. The use of carbon transfers is acceptable for some applications, but since transfer sheets are not adhesive in nature, they are prone to being torn, lost or misplaced. This is particularly true since the individual sheets of a form assembly must be torn away from the form carefully, and thereafter, some additional means must be employed to affix the sheet or sheets to other surfaces.
Self-stick labels have been used to mark or tag packages, laboratory samples, and the like and, to some extent, lessen the time and effort involved in tagging the items. Nevertheless, there remains the problem of how to minimize the information transfer process, particularly where multiple labels are required.
This invention solves these problems by incorporating self-sticking, repositionable labels into a business form assembly so that information originally recorded on a form part or the like, is simultaneously recorded on one or more labels temporarily adhered to one or more carrier sheets or plies which are also part of the assembly. In this way, the labels may thereafter be quickly and easily removed from the form assembly and reused as desired.
Generally, the business form assembly of this invention comprises a multi-part form, preferably manufactured in continuous web form wherein individual form sets or assemblies are separated by transverse lines of perforations, spaced longitudinally along the web. At least one, and as many as all of the form parts includes a self-stick, repositionable label. Such labels, wherein one side is provided with a full surface coating of light-tack adhesive, are themselves not new to this invention. One preferred adhesive is that produced by Moore Business Forms, Inc., identified as NOTE STIX.TM. adhesive, but other light-tack repositionable adhesives may also be used. In this invention, labels of the aforementioned type are incorporated into business form constructions having alternative transfer media to produce a versatile form assembly with numerous benefits and advantages as compared to prior art forms.
In one exemplary embodiment, the form assembly comprises a three-part form, two parts of which comprise self-sticking and repositionable labels carried by paper plies.
Specifically, this first embodiment includes an upper, plain paper ply constituting a first form part, an intermediate carrier ply and a lower carrier ply, each of the last two mentioned plies carrying self-sticking, repositionable labels constituting second and third form parts, respectively. Interleaved between the form parts are thin carbon sheets which allow information applied to the upper ply to be simultaneously transferred to both labels.
In this first embodiment, individual form sets or assemblies are preferably formed within a continuous web, and defined by longitudinally spaced, transverse lines of perforations. At the same time, longitudinal lines of perforations may be provided in at least one of the form parts, preferably the upper form part, in proximity to the edges of the web, thereby defining removable marginal feed strips on either side of the web. Conventional tractor drive feed holes may be provided within marginal strips in longitudinally spaced relationship.
Longitudinal lines of adhesive may be provided inside the marginal feed areas for securing the thin carbon transfer sheets to the form parts immediately above and/or below. In addition, a longitudinal adhesive strip may be applied between the intermediate and lower form parts inside the line of feed holes. However, no other adhesive is required in the marginal areas connecting the upper ply to the intermediate ply, or the intermediate ply to the lower ply. Rather, mechanical crimps or "paper staples" longitudinally spaced within the marginal feed strip areas, are sufficient to maintain the integrity of the form assembly.
The self-sticking, repositionable label associated with the second form part does not extend into the marginal feed areas, but terminates short of each of the longitudinal lines of perforations.
The self-sticking repositionable label carried by the third form part may or may not extend on one or both sides into the marginal feed strip areas, but preferably, self-stick adhesive is substantially excluded from any part or parts of the label which do extend into the marginal feed areas.
In an alternative embodiment, the carbon transfer sheets are eliminated and replaced by a carbonless transfer system. In this second, exemplary embodiment, the underside or back of the upper, paper ply is coated inside the marginal areas with carbonless, rupturable microcapsules. This is referred to as an MCP-CB coating (microcapsule-coated back), and the upper or front surface of the self-stick repositionable label carried by the intermediate ply is provided with a carbonless resin coating of color-forming reactive material. This is referred to as a CF coating (coated front).
At the same time, the underside or back of the intermediate ply is provided with an MCP-CB coating inside the marginal areas, and the upper surface of the lower self-stick label carried by the lower carrier ply is provided inside the marginal areas with a CF coating.
The carbonless transfer system described hereinabove and the manner in which images are transferred in such systems is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,174, which disclosure is incorporated herein by reference.
The remainder of the form assembly in this second exemplary embodiment is generally similar to that of the first embodiment.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the invention, the upper or first form part comprises a self-sticking, repositionable label carried on an MCP-CB tissue, i.e., a translucent material commonly used in the making of carbon transfer sheets, coated with a carbonless microcapsule coating on its underside. Such tissue is generally of considerably less thickness than conventional opaque paper sheets used as label carriers in the previously described embodiments.
The second form part in this third exemplary embodiment comprises a second self-sticking, repositionable label provided on its upper or front side with a CF coating. This second form part is carried by a second, or intermediate, tissue ply. This intermediate tissue ply is also provided with a carbonless microcapsule coating on its underside or back, and is therefore also referred to as an MCP-CB tissue.
The third form part comprises a self-sticking label ply provided with a CF coating on its upper or front side, and carried by a conventional release liner ply, i.e., a paper ply coated with a release composition.
The remainder of the form assembly construction is similar to the first and second described embodiments, insofar as its incorporation into a continuous web, marginal feed strips and interconnection of form parts within a set or assembly are concerned.
While the above embodiments have been described as having three form parts superimposed one on the other, it will be appreciated that fewer or more than three parts may be incorporated into the form assembly.
It will therefore be appreciated that the present invention effectively incorporates self-sticking, repositionable labels into multi-part business forms so that information may be accurately transferred onto the labels simultaneously with application of the information to the form assembly as a whole. Thereafter, the labels may be peeled quickly and easily from the form assembly and used and re-used as desired. In addition, this unique incorporation of self-stick labels into business form sets can occur whether conventional carbon transfer or newer carbonless transfer systems are used. The result is a business form assembly with heretofore unachieved flexibility and versatility which has application in a great many fields where accurate information transferability and traceability are required.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.